Fairy Tail high :D
by MissCerealKiller
Summary: Read the title . . I think it might be a bit on nalu, we'll see :D


**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fairy Tail, even though I want to. I know it's kinda sad really**

 **Intro  
** In the city of Magnolia, there is a high school- Fairy Tail High. (I know that was so unexpected) Unlike we see in the anime and manga of Fairy Tail, magic is despised and feared upon, and therefore wizards usually have to hide their magic to avoid disapproving stares, name calling etc. However, there is one high that all teens that possess magical powers go to- Fairy Tail High.

 **Lucy  
** "Ngh…" I moan with exhaustion- I haven't slept yesterday due to me being overly excited about being a new student at Fairy Tail high. Some-no, many people disapproved of it, but it was the only school who I wouldn't feel always alert trying not to show that I were a wizard. Dad had wanted me to attend a 'normal' school, where there was no magic, but I didn't want to. I have complete respect for it, and I was determined to join it, even if it meant running away from my home and my father, and that's what I did. I pull my watch out, check the time and had a silent meltdown-the time's 7:50. "Oh nooo…" I don't even have time to curse-I NEED TO GET READY ASAP.

Luckily, I manage to go just in time, and I already know what class I am. The only problem is that I'm WAY TOO NERVOUS to go in, and I hang around there, hesitating. I might as well have been there for the whole period if it hasn't been for a blue-haired girl who was hurrying in noticed me.

"Hey, are you new here?" she asks, and I shyly nod. "Well then, nice to meet you. My name's Levy, Levy McGarden." She introduces herself with such a friendly smile that I can't help warming up to her.

"My name's Lucy." I shake her hand, and I step in, and we immediately shriek as a bucket of water splashes us.

"Haha gotcha ice princess-oh, hey Levy, sorry, I was only trying to get Gray." A pink-haired guy cheerfully grins, Levy fumes, and I just stand there dumbfounded. What the heck just happened?

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL? YOU JUST THREW A FRICKEN WATER BUCKET AT US. A _FRICKEN_ WATER BUCKET!" Levy screams, and the guy-Natsu, apologize brightly, and then notice me.

"Oh hey. You're new, right? I'm Natsu Dragneel." He smiles, but I still stand there from the shock. Part of my brain is frozen, and the other half realises what is going on but is too freaked out to do anything useful. Just then…

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that to trick me, pyro." A guy with dark hair steps through the door, smirking. So this must be Gray, huh? "Hey, who's that?" he notices me half petrified, and Levy speaks up.

"Gray, meet Lucy. I think I'd better get her to the nurse, she can't even talk now, poor Lu-chan…" throwing a dirty glare at Natsu, she prepares to half drag me to the nurse when Gray volunteers.

"Well, it _was_ my fault, only a little bit. See punk? This is how to be a real man, Natsu." He speaks smugly, and a huge guy with white hair agrees.

"Yeah Natsu, that's what a real MAN does!" he yells as Gray starts to carry me to the nurse. I mentally have a breakdown-this is definitely how NOT to start a new school. Mayyyybe Fairy Tail High isn't meant for me…?

 **Natsu  
** I'm still annoyed that the new girl, was her name Luigi or something? Ruined my prank for ice princess. I just hope she's alright… my thoughts are disrupted as Gajeel picks a fight on me, and starts using his iron dragon slayer's magic on me.

"Bring it on, Natsu!" he yells as he launches his iron-arm at me, and I easily dodge.

"I'm all fired up now!" I yell as I'm about to launch my attack.

"FIRE DRAGON'S-" Sadly, m attacks are stopped by Erza the head girl bashing our heads off.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A RUCKUS IN A CLASSOOM! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE FOR OUR SCHOOL'S ALREADY-LOW REPUTAION? DO YOU WISH ME TO PUNISH YOU BOYS?" she thunders, and we all instantly tremble above her.

"Of course not, Erza. We'll behave." We cower as she fixes us with a glare.

"I will be watching you boys until class starts." Oh man.

 **Erza  
** I am extremely annoyed as they all recoil. I was talking to Jellal when the boys started making awful commotion, and I had to step in. Before I did, I caught a glimpse of the new girl in Natsu's class carried by Gray. I hope she is alright, I must talk to her when she recovers.

 **Juvia  
** I watch from behind the corner as Gray-sama carries the blondie to the nurse, and I'm basically shaking with anger. How DARE that weakling flirt up to him! Juvia must find a way to distract Gray-sama from her now on. Oh my darling, why won't you ever notice me? D:


End file.
